


The Fox You've Been Waiting For

by pirateygoodness



Category: Lost Girl, Warehouse 13
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateygoodness/pseuds/pirateygoodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet after one of Nate's shows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fox You've Been Waiting For

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to hibernate @ LJ for beta-reading. This story contains spoilers through Warehouse 13 episode 3.12 ("Stand"), and through Lost Girl episode 2.13 ("Barometz. Trick. Pressure.")

They meet after one of Nate's shows. 

Nate's in the middle of his set, his first gig of the tour opening for some grunge band at a university bar, and even though Kenzi knows all the songs so well she could play them in her sleep, she's listening at the side of the stage. Kenzi's watching as he wraps up a cover of _Cherry Bomb_ , smiling as he plucks idly at the opening chords to his next song, when this girl sidles up to her. 

She looks cute, in a punk-chic sort of way, bright silver eyeshadow glinting under the stage lights as she quirks an eyebrow at Kenzi and says, "Your boyfriend's got some mad skills."

"Thanks," Kenzi says, trying not to look too proud. It's still new, this _girlfriend-boyfriend_ thing, and she hasn't quite worked out how to do it without looking like a total lovesick dork. "I'm sure he'd love to hear it from you. I could introduce you, if you want."

The girl looks over at Nate, still working through one of his original songs up on stage, and blanches. For a moment, she actually looks a little bit sick. It only lasts a moment, though, before she straightens her spine and regains her composure. She exaggerates a shrug, and tucks her hair - highlighted bright blue, but Kenzi's almost positive it's a clip-in - behind her ear in a way that's too casual to actually be casual. "I think I'll pass," the girl says. 

She reaches down to the messenger bag slung across her chest and tugs it closer, almost hugging it. Kenzi stares, and the girl's eyes go wide, like she doesn't want Kenzi noticing. "Anyway, I've gotta bounce," she says. "See you around."

 

*

 

Kenzi does see her around. At their next show, two days later, she swears she catches a glimpse of red hair and blue highlights at the back of the club, that same girl with that same messenger bag at her side. 

Then again, three towns over - Kenzi's abusing her my-boyfriend's-in-the-band-and-he-needs-two-vodka-tonics privileges and that girl appears against the bar beside her. Her highlights are green this time, a shade of electric lime that Kenzi recognizes; she's got a wig to match back home. The girl's rocking that same Kristen-Stewart-on-a-day-off look, tight black jeans and a painfully indie-fashion half-hoodie, half-army jacket over a _Dead Kennedys_ shirt. The whole thing works, except for the oversized necklace that looks deeply out of place, too ornate and too old-looking to really fit with the look she's going for. She really should try to make some friends who can warn her about the dangers of poorly thought-out accessorizing.

"Hey," the girl says. The corners of her mouth curl upwards, but somehow, it's not a smile. "Fancy seeing you again."

"Fancy that," Kenzi says, voice neutral. She wants to believe that this girl keeps showing up to Nate's shows because she's all about the music, but she's also spent enough time on the street to know that it's usually better to assume the worst. 

The girl orders a diet Coke, counts out exact change like every quarter is important. "I'm Claudia," she says. 

"Kenzi." 

"This set was tighter than the last one," Claudia says, like Kenzi asked. Her fingertips are twisting anxiously around the straw in her drink, bending it useless. "But he should do that _Hip_ cover again, it's one of his best."

"Thanks," Kenzi says. "I'll let him know.

Claudia's free hand comes up to that hideous necklace to fiddle with it, twisting it around its chain like a nervous habit. Kenzi's about to ask what her deal is, but before she can, Claudia takes a big, shaky breath, and says, "So, how are you doing tonight?"

Kenzi's about to roll her eyes, because yes, she's dating a musician, but that doesn't mean she's interested in getting hit on by groupies. But as she turns her head to look at Claudia, she sees her - really sees her - and her mouth goes dry. 

She can't believe she didn't notice before, that Claudia is one of the most gorgeous girls she's ever seen. Claudia blinks once, twice, and Kenzi realizes all over again how beautiful her eyes are, a deep brown that Kenzi could totally, completely lose herself in. 

"I'm alright," she says, suddenly shy. "Not as good as you, probably."

Claudia smiles, and Kenzi feels her heart flutter. She can't believe someone like Claudia is actually smiling at her. 

Claudia moves along the bar, stopping only when they're shoulder to shoulder, all of Claudia's arm pressed against the side of Kenzi's. The contact is like electric shocks, crawling along Kenzi's skin and settling right between her legs, getting her _hot_. She breathes in, shakily. "That's so nice of you," Claudia says. She has the sexiest voice. 

"Thanks," Kenzi says. She giggles into her drink, feeling bashful and a little nervous. As she looks away, she feels an itch in the back of her thoughts - like something about this isn't right. Like maybe Claudia isn't as irresistible as Kenzi thinks she is. When she thinks too hard about it, everything starts to get foggy, and she's just about to ask what's going on, when Claudia reaches out and tucks a lock of Kenzi's hair behind her ear. 

Her fingertips linger along Kenzi's earlobe, and Kenzi's heart starts to beat triple-time. She feels Claudia move closer, hears a sigh against her ear and the wave of desire that hits her is so intense, she starts to get dizzy. "Meet me in the bathroom," Claudia says. 

Kenzi shivers with her whole body and finishes her vodka-tonic in one gulp. 

*

The ladies' bathroom is one room with a magazine photo of Courtney Love taped to the door instead of a proper sign, badly lit and rarely cleaned. When Kenzi gets there, Claudia's leaning against the sink, one ankle crossed over the other. Kenzi has to take a moment to just stare, because - god, she is just good at leaning. "You came," Claudia says, the corners of her mouth curling upward. 

All it takes is the word _came_ , and Kenzi's mind starts to head dirty places. "Yeah," she sighs. 

Claudia pushes off the sink and sets her bag on the ground. As she tosses the strap down, the flap of the bag flips open, and Kenzi's eyes are drawn to the big, wooden box inside. It looks old, sort of like Claudia's necklace but more sinister. She thinks about asking, but she notices the way Claudia looks at her when she catches her staring, and puts the thought right out of her head. 

There are some things people just don't want to be asked about. Kenzi gets that. 

Claudia crosses the room, and reaches into Kenzi's personal space and then behind her to lock the door. She smells amazing, and the feel of her this close is getting Kenzi flustered all over again. "Now," she says. "Tell me about your boyfriend."

Kenzi frowns. "Nate?"

Claudia does that thing again, that odd smile that doesn't reach her eyes. "Yeah," she says. She reaches up and tucks Kenzi's hair behind her ear again, fingertips caressing Kenzi's jaw. "Tell me about Nate. How long have you known him?"

Claudia's eyes are so dark, so close, so beautiful. Kenzi wants to tell her everything just to keep them watching her. "Since, like, forever. He used to live down the street from me."

Claudia frowns. "How long ago was that?"

"Like, nineteen ninety - something. The year I was six."

She leans in closer, one arm holding her weight against the door over Kenzi's shoulder and the other caressing Kenzi's cheek, stroking her hair. "Is there anything different about him? Anything that's changed recently?"

Kenzi shrugs. "He's taller. And his haircut is, like, a thousand times better than it used to be."

Claudia's frown deepens, like Kenzi's not giving her the answers she wants. Kenzi's stomach does a flip at the thought - she wants so badly to make Claudia happy, to give her whatever she needs. It's weird; Kenzi's never liked a girl like this, before. She's pretty sure she doesn't like girls at all, except for that one time, with - "You're Fae," she says, something foggy in her brain suddenly clearing. 

Claudia pulls back, startled. "What?"

Kenzi still feels dazed, half-drunk with how much she wants Claudia, but she forces her thoughts through the fog. "This is like - a thing. You're using your freaky Fae powers to make me be all into you and stuff."

"No, I'm not," Claudia says. She looks calmer, and she laughs a little as she kisses Kenzi's cheek, then her mouth; chaste little things that leave Kenzi wide-eyed and breathless. Suddenly, whatever she was worried about before doesn't feel like it matters. 

"Don't suck my face off or whatever, okay?" she murmurs. 

"I won't," Claudia murmurs. "I promise. Now tell me about Nate again. Has he been acting oddly at all? Doing anything unusual?"

Her nail polish is sparkly purple, and it catches the light as she walks her fingers along Kenzi's collarbone. She hooks them into the very front of Kenzi's tank top and then lets them drop down, stretching the fabric until Kenzi's bra is exposed. It's a little weird, being undressed by another girl, but then Claudia's palm slides against her tits, bare skin to bare skin, and Kenzi stops caring. 

"Well?" Claudia whispers, squeezing, and Kenzi gasps. 

"I don't think so," Kenzi says, or starts to, but it ends in a low moan as Claudia sets her thigh between Kenzi's legs just right and presses up. 

Claudia kisses her again. She's almost tentative - like she hasn't done this a lot - but it's still her mouth against Kenzi's, which is all Kenzi cares about. She gets confident quickly, tongue sliding against Kenzi's lips and giving her a lot of thoughts about other places she'd like that tongue. "Has Nate ever said anything about a relative or a friend, anyone named Steve?"

Kenzi has no idea why Claudia wants to talk about Nate at a time like this. She shakes her head, _no_. He hasn't. Claudia's face falls, and Kenzi wants to comfort her, because she's wonderful and she needs Claudia to not stop touching her tits or grinding up against her, ever. "Sorry," Kenzi whispers. 

She pulls Claudia in for a kiss, needy and open-mouthed. Claudia responds, briefly, then pulls away. "Has he said anything about a warehouse?" she asks, an edge creeping into her voice. 

Kenzi shakes her head one final time, and Claudia sighs. She takes her hand out of Kenzi's bra - Kenzi whimpers protest - and mumbles, "This was a waste of my time." 

Claudia takes her necklace off, and like flicking a switch, whatever power she was using on Kenzi is gone. Kenzi's arms aren't wrapped around the waist of the most gorgeous woman she's ever laid eyes on, anymore. Instead, she's half-topless in a crappy dive bar bathroom, pressed up against a scared, frustrated girl. 

(Who is possibly also a Fae with sexy mind-control powers, but Kenzi's never seen Fae keep their powers inside tacky costume jewelry, before.)

Claudia sighs heavily, and rests her forehead against Kenzi's shoulder. She seems like she's having a bit of a moment, and now that Kenzi's brain isn't totally fried with whatever Claudia was doing to her, she's not sure how to respond. On the one hand, the weird kissing mojo is pretty creepy, and she should be - and is - kind of mad. On the other, Kenzi's seen that scared look on girls like Claudia before, and in her experience, it's usually there for a reason. 

(It's also possible that Bo's ridiculous hero complex is rubbing off on her, and not even in a fun, sexy way, which is _un_ acceptable. They're going to have to have a chat when Kenzi gets back to town.)

Whatever the reason, Kenzi sighs, and asks, "Dude, are you okay?" 

Claudia looks up. "I'm really, really not," she says, but as she does, she straightens. Which makes her jacket rub across Kenzi's bare tits, and her hips kind of thrust forward, and apparently they both forgot that Kenzi was half-naked and her crotch was pressed that tightly against Claudia's thigh. It feels amazing, because even though Kenzi isn't under Claudia's influence, she's still turned on, enough that the friction makes her gasp. Claudia stares. 

Kenzi feels herself blush bright red, and stares back. Then Claudia's eyes slide down to Kenzi's mouth, and apparently Bo is really rubbing off on her, because suddenly Kenzi is thinking with her vag and pulling Claudia back into a kiss. 

She's a good kisser, even without the magic necklace, and before long Kenzi's hands are all tangled in Claudia's hair and she's rocking down against her thigh. 

When Claudia pulls away she's breathing heavily, pupils blown, somehow even hotter than with the sex magic. She huffs, almost a laugh, and licks her lips. "Okay, so, disclaimer: I've kind of never done this before." 

Kenzi shrugs. "Me neither."

"Cool," Claudia says, already halfway back to Kenzi's mouth. "So, we're figuring it out. Together."

Kenzi laughs and kisses her again, and this time Claudia gets brave and palms her tits. She's doing it with a lot more interest, this time, almost exploratory as she tries different spots, different kinds of pressure. She's very obviously testing out different things and waiting for Kenzi's reaction, seeing what works, and Kenzi would object a little bit if it weren't shockingly effective. There's something about Claudia, the odd mix of eagerness and shyness and the way her hips are rocking up against Kenzi, that's getting her so hot she can hardly stand it. 

She starts to touch Claudia back, under her shirt, and it's - okay it's sort of weird, because she's used to dude-shaped torsos and muscle where Claudia is soft and curvy, but when she works her hands underneath Claudia's bra, Claudia makes this soft, surprised little sound in the back of her throat and bites down on Kenzi's lip, and Kenzi likes that a lot. She's surprised at how much she likes it, getting her to make that sound again and again when she touches just so. 

She doesn't realize that Claudia's unbuttoned her jeans until she feels tentative touch against her clit, through her underwear. "Oh god," she sighs, hips jerking forward. 

"What?" Claudia says, freezing. "Is this alright?"

Kenzi huffs out a shuddery laugh and nods. "Yes. Totally, one hundred percent yes." 

She swallows and moves her hands to Claudia's belt buckle. Her hands are shaking, because Claudia keeps touching her and it is the best possible kind of distracting, but eventually she figures out a way to work Claudia's jeans down a little and fit her hand under the waistband of Claudia's panties. Claudia is slick, hot, and when Kenzi's fingers find her cunt Claudia all but shouts out. 

It's kind of adorable. Kenzi hides her smile in a kiss to Claudia's shoulder. 

She slides one finger home, then two, works them in a rhythm that seems like it's working for Claudia, complementing the way Claudia's knuckles are working against Kenzi, getting her soaked and turned on, already close to the edge. Suddenly Kenzi feels Claudia flutter around her fingers, and her whole body tenses, and then there's a shuddering sort of moan in her ear and she realizes that Claudia is _coming_ , that she helped her do that. It's a pretty amazing feeling - if sex with the ladies is always like this, Kenzi sort of gets why Bo's so into it. Claudia shudders once, twice, and her fingertips sort of jerk against Kenzi's clit. It's not long after when Kenzi finishes, moaning against Claudia's shoulder a lot more loudly than she meant to. 

The bathroom is quiet for a long time, as Kenzi slumps back against the door, head resting on Claudia's shoulder, listening to the sounds of their breathing start to quiet and slow. She's not sure what the best thing is to say to the first girl you've ever had sex with in a bar bathroom. When she finally finds the energy to lift her head, the look on Claudia's face tells her that she's not exactly sure either. "So," Claudia says. "That happened."

She's all rumpled - lip gloss and eyeliner tellingly smeared, hair disheveled - and Kenzi can't help but feel a little proud. "Yeah. That totally happened," she says back. She's pretty sure there's a big, goofy look on her face, but she's too sated to be embarrassed. 

Suddenly, Claudia gets this sweet look on her face, and she ducks her head forward to kiss the corner of Kenzi's mouth, chastely. 

Kenzi smiles and takes her hand back - sticky with sex. Claudia glances down at Kenzi's fingers, visibly wet in the crappy light of the bar bathroom, and blushes beet-red. "I should, uh." She turns around, clearly pulling herself back together and fixing her clothes. 

Kenzi catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror - shirt all askew, one boob hanging out, wig on crooked and pants unbuttoned - and realizes she should probably do the same. 

By the time Kenzi's finished fixing herself up, Claudia's back to being the girl Kenzi met at the bar, outfit straightened. She's tucked the necklace away, wrapped in a purple glove in this weird, silvery bag, and she looks about a hundred times better without it. But her sweetness, that vulnerability and the girl who was really, really not okay, are gone. 

Before Claudia leaves, Kenzi catches her arm. 

"Hey, are you gonna be alright?" she asks. 

Claudia shrugs, and her eyes go sad in a way that Kenzi's seen too many times before. "I don't know." 

Claudia's cell phone is poking out of her jacket pocket and Kenzi reaches for it, taps her name and number into the contacts list. "In case you ever need a friend," she says. She's not sure what it is about Claudia, but somehow, she makes Kenzi mean it. 

That smile finally reaches Claudia's eyes. She runs her thumb along the edge of her phone as she says, "Thanks."


End file.
